The disclosure relates to an electronic sensor apparatus for detecting technical or biological species, a microfluidic apparatus comprising such a sensor apparatus, a method for producing such a sensor apparatus and a method for producing such a microfluidic apparatus.
Chemo- and biosensors are known in which a field effect transistor is realized on a silicon substrate, the gate of said transistor forming a detection electrode of the sensor, as disclosed for example in KR 10 2010 00100083 A and EP 2 378 559 A1.
Chemo- and/or biosensors are also known in which an electrode composed of gold is deposited on a silicon substrate, as disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. No. 7,776,794 B2.
Microfluidic systems constructed as polymeric multilayer arrangements and comprising chemo- and/or biosensors integrated therein are likewise known, as disclosed for example in US 2007/0122314 A1.
US 2004/0200734 A1 discloses a sensor for detecting biomolecules, for example proteins, nucleic acids or antibodies. The sensor comprises nanotubes which are connected to two electrodes and integrated into a microfluidic system, and biomolecules immobilized in the nanotubes. This sensor minimizes the reagent volume and enables rapid screening with a high throughput of potentially effective medicament compounds.
WO 2009/014390 A2 discloses a microfluidic sensor construction for the quantitative analysis of samples, such as, for instance, myoglobin and antibiotics. The construction comprises a lower plate, a middle plate and an upper plate. A reference electrode, a working electrode and an electrode connection are formed on the lower plate. The middle plate is placed onto the lower plate and comprises a sample inlet channel, a microfluidic channel passage which extends from the sample inlet channel and which serves as a guide for the sample flow over the entire middle plate and which branches into two partial channels at a position in the vicinity of the sample inlet channel. An enzyme conjugate reservoir is provided in one partial channel and a substrate reservoir is provided in the other branch. The two partial channels converge upstream of a detection channel, in the region of which the reference electrode and the working electrode are exposed on the first plate. The middle plate furthermore has a mixing channel, which is arranged at a position of the convergence downstream of the substrate reservoir and which has an air outlet channel, such that a sample which flows through the substrate reservoir reaches the detection channel later than a sample which flows through the enzyme conjugate reservoir. Finally, the middle plate also has an absorption channel, in which the sample fluid flowing out from the detection channel is absorbed, and an air inlet channel, which opens into an end of the absorption channel.